


Return The Favor

by brittahkiin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittahkiin/pseuds/brittahkiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke returns the favor. i also suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> still getting the hang of smut, so bare with me now ahaha. any mistakes are my own~

They never fought often. If they did, it was over nothing due to pent up frustration during their busy schedules. Clarke had been aggressively ripping sheet after sheet out of her sketchbook all day and Lexa coming in with an attitude didn’t help. 

She tosses her heavy backpack down, pulling the red hood from her head, and groans. “This fucking rain is driving me crazy,” she huffs, trying to run her fingers through damp hair, “and to make things worse, I got an email about how the reading for tonight is doubled.” She crouches over her bag, pulling book after book from within, huffing each time she did so. Clarke looks over her shoulder at her seething girlfriend, deciding to stay quiet to not anger her further. 

The blonde keeps to the pad, continuously drawing out the same form as before until she couldn’t bare to look at it. She turns and throws the pad across the room, zipping past the brunette, and it lands against the wall with a thud. 

Lexa stands from the floor, eyeing Clarke with her jaw clenched. “Are you kidding me?” she asks, “you could’ve given me a black eye with that.” Clarke was too annoyed to even apologise, figuring that talking Lexa wasn’t in the best mood to be talked down anyway. 

That wasn’t the best option.

“So you’re not going to apologise?” Clarke holds her breath, “you nearly take my eye out with a pad of paper and you don’t say sorry?” 

A scoff, “I wasn’t aiming for you.” Lexa lets out a harsh laugh, crossing her arms over her chest. She rolls her tongue against the front of her teeth, biting back even more. She didn’t want to fight, she knew that it wasn’t on purpose. Why did it piss her off so much?

“Look,” Lexa sighs, relaxing her posture, “I’m going to go get a shower. Maybe the heat will help calm me down.” Clarke nods, giving the two of them their own space for a bit should help even out the tension. 

Lexa unfolds her arms, walking over to the blonde, and wraps them around her shoulders. Clarke leans her head in, only being able to press her cheek against the brunette’s stomach from her seated position. Lexa presses a kiss into the blonde’s hair before letting go and turning toward the bathroom. That simple display of affection brings them down to at least a seven from the previous nine-and-a-half on the anger scale. 

Lexa rubs at the back of her neck as she enters their bathroom, sliding the glass door of their shower over, and turns on the water. The sounds of the water splashing against the tile wall and floor are heavenly, causing her to smile as she sheds away the layers from the day. She snags a hair tie from the white counter top and ties her hair up. Looking it over and herself in the mirror, she nods.

The brunette enters the shower, hand pressing against the blue tile as she quickly regains her balance from lifting her leg over the frame of the shower itself, and allows herself to enjoy the steam. The glass fogs up quick, but she thinks nothing of it as she snags the bar of soap from the shower caddy, and starts to wash away any remaining stress from prior. 

Just on the other side of the bathroom door, Clarke bites her bottom lip. An internal bickering with herself starts to brew as she tries to figure out if joining Lexa in the shower would help or hinder the two. She shrugs, throwing whatever anxiety she had about the matter into the wind, and drops her clothes in a pile outside of the bathroom. 

Lexa hears the door open but has her back turned against it so she doesn’t bother trying to figure out who it is. Clarke smirks, able to spot the brunette through tinted glass, and advances to the shower. 

“Do you mind?” Clarke asks, sliding the door open causing Lexa to shiver at the cold air on her hot skin. The brunette turns and shifts against the wall, giving Clarke some room to join. She hops into place, cutting off the flow of cold air behind her, and looks over the glistening beauty in front of her. 

“You know,” Clarke starts, “I never got to return the favor after you helping me sleep last week.” 

Lexa chuckles, shaking her head, “You know you don’t have to do that.” 

Clarke grins cheekily, stepping closer to her girlfriend, “Oh but I want to.”

Lexa licks her lips, feeling the blonde’s knee press against her thigh for permission, and opens her legs just a bit for her. Clarke slides against the brunette, her knee now between Lexa’s legs and pressing lightly into her clit. She gasps quietly, watching the azure orbs drink in her body. Hands roam about each other, Lexa’s hand glides down to grasp Clarke’s ass and pull her even closer. Both moan at the contact, eyeing one another’s mouths until Lexa pushes forward and capture’s Clarke’s. 

Lips. 

Teeth. 

The hot water splaying against the two is barely even on their radar. Lexa tries to slip down on her knees, but Clarke stops her before she can get far.

“Clarke,” she whines, “just let me.” Clarke shakes her head and pins her against the wall with a hand to her shoulder. She gently removes her leg from between Lexa’s thighs, and replaces it with her other hand. She drags her fingertips over the hood of the girl’s clit, causing Lexa to shiver and close her eyes. Clarke watches the reactions, moving her hand back to brush over the clit itself. The initial touch makes Lexa moan, her head back against the tile. She grabs Clarke’s hand, trying to guide her to her opening, but Clarke stays where she is. 

Lexa whimpers as Clarke draws lazy circles around the hardening nub, grinding her hips into the blonde’s hand for more friction. Clarke moves the hand that was pinning Lexa to the wall down and places it against her hips, stopping her from her attempts. Lexa pouts, brows knit in frustration as she’s being tease.

“You only have to beg,” Clarke’s voice is deep with lust, dominating her girlfriend always makes her like this, “tell me what you want.” 

Lexa pouts even more, pulling Clarke’s hand to her opening again in indication. 

Clarke smirks, “With your voice.”

“Please,” Lexa whispers, the water pounding against the floor drowns it out. Clarke pulls her hand away, seeing Lexa’s mouth move but nothing come out causing her to go a bit north. Lexa grips Clarke’s hand, keeping it in place.

“Please,” she growls, Clarke hearing her this time. 

“Please, what?” Clarke asks, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s chest, tracing her collarbone with the tip of her tongue. 

Lexa groans, “Please. In,” she grinds her hips into the hand again, “in me.” 

“You want me inside of you?” Clarke husks, “You want my fingers inside your dripping pussy? Hmm?”

Lexa can only nod, clenching her fist while tries desperately to control herself and play along with her girlfriend.

“I am going to fuck you so hard,” Lexa swallows, her knuckles turning white, “I’m going to make you cum all over my fingers.” 

Clarke’s dirty talk with no action is making her want to lose it. She wants to push Clarke and pin her against the wall and take out every single out ounce of her sexual frustration on the blonde. She wants to do everything Clarke is telling her. 

But, she can’t. She needs this. She needs the release she desperately craves. She pops her hips farther out and takes in a harsh breath, waiting.

Clarke grins, putting her hand back between her girlfriend’s legs, and starts tracing around the hole. She was absolutely soaking, not even the water could make how bad she wanted Clarke hidden. Lexa grunts, reaching and pushing Clarke’s finger finally into her. She shivers at the penetration, rocking her hips, taking Clarke in farther.

“Fuck,” she draws out, mouth slightly open, continuing to rock against Clarke. 

Clarke slides her finger in and out, developing her pace as she begins to fuck the girl. The hand on Lexa’s hip starts to grip the bone for balance as she picks up her rhythm.

Lexa drops Clarke’s hand, allowing her to continue, and digs her nails in the blonde’s back. Clarke swallows her moan, focusing on trying not to lose it and pound Lexa into oblivion.

“Clarke,” Lexa’s voice is so desperate, she doesn’t even need to say what she wants. Clarke slips another finger inside of Lexa, feeling her walls start to clench around her digits. The blonde kneels down a bit, now eye level with Lexa’s tits. She sucks a nipple into her mouth while Lexa leaves angry, red marks down her back. 

“Oh fuck,” Lexa moans, “ye-es.” 

Clarke bites and tugs on Lexa’s nipple with her teeth, making the brunette jerk her hips faster and harder to match each thrust of her fingers. With a soft pop, Clarke switches from one nipple to the other. Lexa pulls Clarke against her, her arms wrapping around the blonde’s neck, as she lets out a long and loud cry of passion. 

“I’m so close, Clarke,” she can barely make the words out in between her grunts and groans, “please make me cum. Oh my god, please.” 

Clarke picks up her pace, dropping fully onto her knees, and begins to lap at the girl’s clit. 

Lexa’s hands grip Clarke’s hair, holding her against her pussy. 

“Yes!” Lexa cries, “right there. Fuck. Me.” 

Clarke feels her girlfriend tighten around her fingers as she licks, sucking her clit into her mouth as Lexa tips over the edge. 

“Cum for me, baby.”

Lexa screams as she is tossed into the current of her orgasm. She thrashes wildly against Clarke, coating her digits entirely. Clarke presses a kiss against the girl’s mound and stands up, looking over her lover’s face.

The brunette’s eyes flutter open, “I needed that.” 

Clarke laughs, kissing the girl on the forehead as she slides her fingers out of Lexa. She leans in and places her head against Clarke’s shoulder, trying to regulate her breathing. 

“I needed that so bad,” Lexa chuckles, hiding her face against Clarke’s neck, “thank you.”

Clarke kisses Lexa shoulder this time, “I mean I needed to do you so it all worked out.” 

The girls stay within each other’s arms for a bit until the shower reminds them it’s on and turns cold, causing the two to yelp in surprise and jump out. 

Clarke grabs a grey towel, draping it over Lexa’s shoulders, and snags her own. 

“I love you, Clarke Griffin,” Lexa says dreamily, “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.”

“I love you as well, Lexa Woods,” Clarke happily responds, “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you, nor will I ever.”

Lexa holds the towel together with a hand, leaning on Clarke, and enjoys the orgasmic bliss she’s in.

“So will you let me top you more often or?” Clarke asks, wiggling her eyebrows at the girl. Lexa rolls her eyes, shoving Clarke and laughs. 

“You know,” leaning back on Clarke, “If I let you top me, that means I won’t be able to top you. We can’t both be tops.”

Clarke taps her chin in thought for a moment, “We should probably just have a contest as to who is the better top. Loser is automatically bottom.”

Lexa laughs harder, “Yeah, we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me:  
> twitter: @brittahkiin  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: brittahkiin.tumblr.com
> 
> like what you read? help me by supplying me with caffeine! ko-fi.com/brittahkiin


End file.
